1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a display device and an operating method for the same, and for example, to a display device whose power supply efficiency may be improved and an operating method for the display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electric power necessary to drive a display device varies according to a frame rate, a brightness of the display, an aperture ratio of the display, a size of the display, a driven display region, and so on. While the aperture ratio of the display and the size of the display are determined in advance when the display is designed, other elements may vary according to a display method.
Meanwhile, a power supply that supplies power to the display is designed to supply a highest power necessary to drive the display. Here, the power supply is designed to achieve optimal efficiency according to a highest power supply state or a highest power consumption state. Accordingly, power supply efficiency of the power supply being lowered is a problem when low power is consumed to drive the display, such as when the display is driven at a low frame rate, when the display is driven with lowest brightness, when only a part of the display is driven, or the like.